Morgana's Little Plan
by Masque31
Summary: Plagued with dreams until driven mad, Morgana sets about fulfilling them with Merlin's help, all to hilarious results!


**Cute little one shot!! Hope it pleases you, in the words of Nimueh!! Ha ha I'm such a Merlin fanatic! I'm still trying to annoy KookiGurl into watching the first episode *cough cough* *wink wink * *nudge nudge* GET THE HINT?!?!?!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine obviously!! If I actually owned Arthur and Merlin they'd be married to me!!I might have Uther and Gaius too, just cos I can!! **

**Morgana's Little Plan**

_They drew ever closer, their lips about to touch. Their silhouettes were easily visible. It was..._

Morgana woke up with a jerk. She pouted disappointingly. _Every time! Every time I have to see them snog each other's faces off but in real life they ignore each other?! How fair is that?! _Morgana thought-grumbled.

She needed a plan. A damn good one.

* * *

She looked around. The place was empty. She crept inside and called

"Arthur?"

There was no reply and Morgana slipped to his bedside table. She opened the 3rd draw from the top and drew out the keys. Footsteps. She thought quickly and dived behind a screen just as a foul smelling Arthur marched through the doors with Merlin in tow.

"How dare she dump unmentionables on me? Then had the gall to laugh about it! I really need to speak to Morgana about that insolent woman!"

Morgana cursed under her breath. _Lovely! Now Gwen had gotten on the wrong side off him! _

"Merlin! Have you washed my tunic yet?" Arthur snarled as he took his shirt off **(Ahem hee hee topless Arthur!) **Morgana raised her eyebrows. _Wow Arthur looks buuufff!! Wait this is Arthur I'm thinking about?!?! EWWWW!!!!_

"Not yet Sire," replied Merlin. Morgana considered him carefully _Hmmm..... he's not bad looking. Kinda cute actually. Maybe if he put on a bit of fat over those cheekbones and grew his hair. Yum! _Morgana shook her head to get rid of disturbing thoughts.

Arthur rolled his eyes and strode towards the screen. Morgana panicked silently and quickly crawled inside Arthur's box of shoes. She peeked out through a few holes. A ghastly stench attacked her nose. She glanced out of the corner of her eye. Right next to her sat the smelliest, dirtiest, muddiest, most torn boots she'd ever seen in her life. A flurry of squeaking erupted from it. Morgana's brow crinkled. _Do boots normally squeak? _The answer came soon enough when 2 rats peeked their heads out of various holes. Morgana had to out her hand over her mouth to stop herself screaming.

".....And mend my boots," finished Arthur, turning around. Merlin shot a dirty glare at his back and went over to the box.

Morgana's eyes widened and he came closer.

Merlin opened the box and had a hand immediately clapped over his mouth. He looked down to see Morgana and the 2 rats. She placed a finger on her lips. Merlin immediately pointed out the window and yelled

"Sorcerer!"

Arthur jumped and ran to the window.

"WHERE!" he bellowed making Merlin jump out his skin.

"There!" he pointed to some random place on the roof.

"The raven?"

"Err.... yes! The raven! Someone transformed into it!"

"Or course! Guards!"

"Yes Sire?" came the call from outside.

"Arrest that raven on the roof!"

"At once Sire!"

* * *

All throughout this insanity, Morgana had crawled out of Arthur's room and into hers.

Closing the door, she silently celebrated the capture of the means to do her plan.

She rubbed her hands together and cackled evily.

"My plan shall be put into action at once!"

"Morgana?"

Arthur peeked around the door.

"Umm.. just warming my hands!" she smiled over-enthusiastically.

Arthur gave her a weird look.

"What plan?"

"I can't tell you! You're in it!"

"What?!"

Arthur went to his knees.

"Please, please, please, please?"

"No."

Arthur scowled at her and walked out.

* * *

Morgana peeked around the corner. Merlin was walking right into her trap...

Merlin yelped and sent the washing flying as he was swung round to face Morgana.

"I need your help," she said.

"With what?" he replied.

"Ok this is gonna sound a little crazy but I had a dream where basically Arthur and Gwen snog each other's faces off."

"Right?"

"I need your help to play Cupid."

"You mean set up Arthur and Gwen? How?"

"I'm getting to that!"

Morgana filled Merlin in on the plan and by the end of it, both of them were grinning evilly.

* * *

Merlin immediately set up step 1. He burst into Arthur's room.

"Merlin!" growled Arthur.

"Yes Sire?"

"Knocking?"

"Sorry Sire. Anyway, did you catch that raven?"

"No, it flew away."

"Well you see, I found it and umm I shut in a _broom cupboard_, yeah!"

"You?" said Arthur raising his eyebrows "Caught a sorcerer?"

"Yes."

"Well let me see!"

Arthur pushed past him and ran downstairs.

_Perfect _thought Merlin.

* * *

Morgana swept gracefully into her room and found Gwen generally dusting.

"My Lady," she bowed.

"Oh umm Gwen? could you do me a favour?"

"Or course anything."

"Could you get that cleaning agent from that _broom cupboard_?"

"Yes My Lady."

Gwen went out of the room and downstairs.

_Perfect _thought Morgana.

* * *

_Merlin caught a sorcerer?_ thought Arthur as he ran downstairs.

_What does Morgana want cleaning agents?_ thought Gwen as she skipped down the stairs. She reached the cupboard and began rummaging around in it.

_Aha! There he is, trying to get out are we? _thought Arthur, drawing his sword. He leapt in front of it and ran inside.

_Oof! _Something collided with Gwen and sent her flying into a pile of brooms.

"Stop sorcerer!" yelled Arthur brandishing the sword at the pile.

"Sorcerer?" said Gwen nudging aside the broom.

"Guinevere?" said Arthur sounding extremely surprised **(I love how he says it guineveerrrreee ahhh so sexy lucky Gwen!) **"You're not a sorcerer! Why are you here?"

"Morgana wanted some cleaning agents."

"_Merlin _told me he shut a sorcerer in here."

Gwen walked over and tried the door. It was locked.

"Maybe it was a plot Sire!"

"Hmm maybe they've been possessed by sorcerers!"

"But Sire why us?"

"Of course!" Arthur slapped his forehead.

"Yes Sire?"

"They hoped to drive me into insanity by spending hours with you!"

"Well maybe it was me they wanted to drive crazy by shoving me in here with a clotpole!"

"Guinevere?"

"I'm sorry Sire!"

"Call me...Arthur."

"Yes Sir- Arthur." The name sounded foreign on her tongue.

An awkward pause ensued between them.

"So they must have wanted us to do something."

"Like what Sire?"

"I'm pretty sure Morgana was the brains here, Merlin doesn't have any. So any unusual behavior?"

"Morgana's been having weird dreams recently."

"Anything relevant?"

"She's been reading more romance novels?"

"Hmmm....."

"Sire! I mean Arthur! I just had a strange thought."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Probably."

"Morgana's insane!"

"Morgana wants us to fall in love!"

"I'm obviously right!"

"That wouldn't be so bad."

"No it wouldn't."

"What?"

"What what?"

"Did you just say you don't mind falling in love with me?"

"Err... maybe?"

"You did!"

"Are the fumes getting to you?"

"Oh dear."

"What now, _Guinevere_?"

"I think they're outside waiting for us to snog."

Arthur gave her a weird look as though he were sizing her up. He moved quickly to the door and gave it a thump. A muffled _ow! _was heard, followed by a slap and a _shush Merlin! _

"Well umm Arthur I think we'd better pass the time."

Gwen sat down on an overturned bucket. Arthur did the same.

"Well obviously my name's Guinevere. I'm 21 and..."

* * *

Morgana sat slumped against the door while Merlin put his ear on it.

"It's going well!" he said "They're bonding!"

"Good, good!" she replied.

She thrust the key into the lock and unlocked it silently.

She and Merlin exchanged satisfied glances and went their separate ways.

* * *

**3 years later**

Arthur watched as Gwen walked up the aisle towards him. Morgana grinned at how elegant she looked in her wedding finery.

"This was the plan, wasn't it?" he whispered to her.

Morgana smirked.

"Yep!"

_My plan proceeded according to....plan!_

**Yep all finished! just a random little one shot. Can't wait for next Saturday's episode! Once And Future Queen! Yay! Review please! xxx**


End file.
